


Pilot Practice

by I_kink_therefore_I_am



Series: Porn Battle Prompt Stack 2 (2017) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Exhibitionism, First Time, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, POV Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn at the Garrison, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kink_therefore_I_am/pseuds/I_kink_therefore_I_am
Summary: Keith finds a flight in the simulator a lot more exciting than he should, especially when combined with how hot Shiro looks in his pilot's uniform.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my first fic for [Porn Battle Prompt Stack 2](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/9354.html), for: Keith/Shiro, desperation, masturbation, training, vulnerability. Hoping to get through all the Keith/Shiro words and at least some of the Allura/Shiro words, but that might be too ambitious.

Keith had known Shiro for years before he entered the Garrison, but it wasn't until Keith actually saw him in his pilot's uniform that he realized that Shiro was one of the hottest people on the planet. This was incredibly inconvenient, since the first time Keith saw Shiro in his uniform was also Keith's first day on the flight simulator, with Shiro sitting in the co-pilot's chair and beaming at him with open pride.

"You're doing great," Shiro told him as he guided the ship into its virtual flight. "Just take it nice and steady."

Keith did as instructed, but his hands were sweating against the yoke the entire time, and he was hard in his flight suit, his cock a visible, thick weight against his thigh. He could only be thankful that the first simulated flight was a night ride; if Shiro wasn't looking for it (and he wouldn't be) he'd never notice that Keith was one quick rub away from coming in his pants.

Of course, that didn't stop Shiro from saying everything he needed to hear.

"Gently, Keith!" Shiro said, voice tinged with the barest hint of alarm when Keith jerked to the side too sharply and barely managed to avoid a holographic hanging rock formation. "That's delicate equipment; come on, I know you're better than that."

Keith nodded once, shortly, and tried to focus on the scenario playing out in front of him instead of Shiro's rich voice talking about the gentle handling of _delicate equipment_. A rescue wasn't his first choice for a mission, but that was why Shiro had picked it when they had the simulator all to themselves; he didn't want Keith to get too confident during his first actual lesson, when his scores would matter.

Keith hoped Shiro wasn't scoring him now, considering Keith was so distracted that he nearly passed the "crash" site. It was only quick reflexes and a dizzying turning maneuver that let him stay within acceptable range, and he didn't have to check for Shiro's dismayed expression.

"Pilot over the projected site," Keith said, rather than explaining. "Communications ready?"

Shiro nodded and reached out to flick the switch in front of the empty communications chair. The motion gave Keith a perfect view of Shiro's twisting torso, his neck muscles taut and pronounced, and Keith felt light-headed all of a sudden, like he actually _was_ in space. It took a great deal of effort to keep the simulator steady, and not to squeeze his legs together in a quest for friction on his aching dick.

"Go ahead, Keith."

"Pilot to downed spacecraft," Keith said, feeling the words come out shaky. "Do you require assistance?"

The pre-recorded answer followed, but Keith didn't hear a word of it. If he hadn't already read the scenario briefing beforehand, he wouldn't have known the terrain or the layout, wouldn't have known that there were actually two crafts, with the farthest one containing people in desperate need of medical attention. He began his descent at the exact angle he'd prepared for.

That was a mistake, and he jerked in surprise when all the monitors flared to life, showing an alien projectile had hit their hull. The yoke jerked out of his hands, approximating a systems failure, and the simulation ended, quick and messy as they always did.

He shot Shiro an unimpressed look, annoyance covering lust for the time being.

"Hostile aliens. Really, Shiro?"

Shiro shrugged, but his smile was mischievous.

"Matt's suggestion," he said. "I told him that you don't always pay attention to people; he thought we should try aliens."

"Ha ha." Keith thumped his head back against his chair and closed his eyes. "I failed. Lesson learned. Are we done now?" Keith made sure his voice sounded bored, rather than impatient. If he knew Shiro, there was plenty of time for a quick bathroom break before the next practice run, and Keith knew just what he'd do once he got to a bathroom stall.

"Not quite. I'm going to go check your scores and see where you need improvement; you did really well for the beginning part, and I know these simulators can be tricky." He flashed Keith a quick smile, still wide and pleasant and _proud_. "Wait here."

The lights in the simulator returned to normal levels once Shiro pushed out of his chair, and he exited the back hatch without a backwards glance. Keith watched him go, but only long enough to get an eyeful of Shiro's ass in his uniform pants as he strode to the far logging computer. Shiro had complained about that one before; it always took at least ten minutes to bring up and print the simulation scores, the victim of lagging software. 

Keith only needed half that, and once Shiro was too far away to see inside the simulator, Keith reached for the zipper on his flight suit. He blamed hormones for the fact that his erection hadn't flagged despite humiliating failure, but he blamed his overactive imagination for the way his cock stuck to his skin and underwear, drops of fluid already seeping from the cherry-red tip. He wiped the fluid away before wrapping a hand carefully around the shaft, gentle as he usually never was because he imagined Shiro's hand touching him instead. Shiro had nice hands, and Keith was surprised to find he knew exactly what they looked like when he closed his eyes; apparently, he hadn't noticed Shiro _just_ today, or just because of his uniform.

Keith fully intended to explore that later, but at that moment, he instead gave his cock the first of many slow, loose strokes. As he moved, he kept his eyes closed and tried to imagine what Shiro would look like if he was here; embarrassed, surely, because while Keith was used to jerking himself off while crammed into a room packed with beds and other teenagers touching themselves just as furtively, Shiro had grown up with his own bedroom. Keith thought that gave him the advantage this time, and so he imagined Shiro blushing, then blushing some more as he mumbled out an apology after squeezing Keith's cock too tight on accident. Shiro wouldn't be able to help himself from continually glancing out the simulator windows, expecting anyone to walk in on them, but he wouldn't be able to stop touching Keith either, even if he kept his back straight with tension and nerves the entire time. Shiro was good like that: always doing things for Keith, even though Keith was hardly worth his time.

It would be easier, probably, if Keith could believe that Shiro just wanted to fuck him, but not even his fantasy could believe a Shiro that was that cold. So instead, in his mind, Shiro was...curious, and gentle, and giving. He'd be on his knees so Keith's legs could hang over his shoulders and so the angle of his grip could be better, rather than keeping his arm bent and fighting the armrest of the pilot chair. He'd touch Keith's swollen cock with reverence, much slower than Keith usually liked, but it wouldn't matter; Keith was perfectly willing to show him what he enjoyed, and he imagined doing that now. The tentative, teasing touches he'd been ghosting over his cock became tighter, the hard ring of his thumb and pointer finger squeezing his cockhead with each upwards stroke, and he imagined it was because his hands were resting over Shiro's and pressing them closed. Pressing them closed and making them move faster while Keith snapped his hips up, fucking the circle of Shiro's hands in desperation.

Although Shiro wasn't the sort to ever take his eyes off a task, Keith imagined Shiro looking up at him, smiling that smile that lit up his pretty eyes and looking so kissable that all Keith would have to do is bend down—

"Keith, can you believe they finally— _what are you doing!?_ "

The fantasy crashed down around him, and Keith let out a whimper before he could stop it. He'd been so _close_ , but more importantly, he'd been interrupted by Shiro. The _real_ Shiro.

Keith turned his head towards the hatch, expression horrified, and saw Shiro looking away, hands holding onto his printout for dear life while a soft, rosy flush crept up his face. It was all too similar to Keith's fantasy, and Keith's cock, rather than turning soft at the interruption, gave an insistent twitch, eager to continue. 

Fuck.

"Shiro," he said, not surprised when his voice came out rough. Shiro's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Keith." Shiro's voice, in contrast, was alarmingly high-pitched. "They, uh, updated the software. It's faster now."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yeah." Shiro rolled and unrolled the papers in his hand, a nervous fidget. His eyes darted to Keith and then away, lightening fast. "Can you—can you put yourself away, please?"

"Uh. Sure."

Keith slowly released his grip on his cock, but it wasn't a relief; in fact, it was sweet torture, to be so close but have to let go. He made a sound that was half-pained as he struggled with his zipper, more groan than moan—hardly erotic.

Shiro responded like Keith had decided to finish right there, making a strangled sound and dropping his papers so his hands could fly up to cover his eyes. It was as if simply looking away wasn't enough; he needed an actual _barrier_ from the sight of Keith's naked cock.

Even if it was an understandable, embarrassed reaction, it still bothered Keith more than expected.

"Oh God, stop doing that."

"You could always just _leave_ ," Keith snapped, embarrassment turning to reflexive anger when the zipper got caught on the surrounding fabric. He struggled to undo it and only made the snag worse, and he was practically snarling by the time Shiro let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"I don't think I can." The statement made no sense, but Shiro sounded more frustrated than Keith had ever heard him. "You must really...like the simulator, huh?"

Keith almost laughed at the absurdity. The _simulator_. Yeah, Shiro probably wanted to think that.

"Not exactly." He dropped his zipper and gave up, flopping back with his arms resting on his thighs. "Sorry; it's stuck."

"Okay." Shiro sighed and dropped his hands, although he still kept his eyes tightly closed. "If you're still—just hurry up, okay? I'll wait, and then you can just change into your regular clothes."

"You'll...wait," Keith repeated slowly, and he watched Shiro's face carefully, looking for a sign that he was joking and seeing only his still-flushed cheeks. Did Shiro honestly _want_ to stay while Keith finished jerking off in the simulator? It seemed impossible to believe, but maybe that's what he meant when he said he couldn't leave: that he didn't _want_ to.

"I still have to give you your results," Shiro said, like they weren't scattered on the floor at his feet. "And it's not...a big deal."

"No, it's not," Keith said, and his hand began to inch back towards his cock. Looking away from Shiro's face while he touched himself was the good and decent thing to do, but it still took Keith long seconds to actually drag his eyes away. Those seconds were enough for Keith to memorize the sweep of Shiro's bangs across his forehead and the way his mouth was perfect, even pursed as it was. 

Keith abruptly remembered where his fantasy had been going, with him bending to kiss those lips; it seemed a lot closer to reality than it had before, and Keith sighed in contentment as he wrapped his hand around himself again. This time, he didn't have to close his eyes to know what Shiro looked like: all he had to do was glance over his shoulder, and there Shiro would be, close enough to watch him if he wanted.

The impulse to put on a show was strong, and it encouraged Keith to be louder than usual. Whereas before he'd been jerking off with only his pre-come to slick the way, now he pulled his hand back and gave it a sloppy lick, and he moaned loudly when he put his slippery hand back on his cock. He let the wet sounds of flesh on flesh narrate his every move to a Shiro who still wasn't watching, and he punctuated each satisfying stroke with a soft moan or whimper. It was more work than he thought it would be, fighting the urge to be quiet, but he couldn't regret it when he glanced back at Shiro and saw him breathing heavily, his chest visibly moving up and down.

"Shiro," he said, voice raspy from all his noise, and Shiro's eyes immediately snapped towards Keith like he couldn't help himself. Even the sight of Keith's hand furiously moving up and down his shaft didn't make him look away this time, and when Keith groaned, Shiro's lips parted helplessly.

"Shiro," Keith said again. "Come closer, _please_."

Keith wasn't sure what he was asking for, but Shiro took a hesitant step forward, then another. Keith spread his legs as wide as they could go within his flight suit, wide enough that his spare hand could dip down to tease and cup his balls, and he kept his cock pointed towards the ceiling, hard and on display. When Shiro was barely a foot away, he stopped, and Keith threw his head back, panting as he jerked himself faster. He hoped Shiro liked what he was seeing, because Keith was as close as he had ever been, and he didn't think he could give him any more.

Without warning, Shiro extended his arm and brushed one finger over the sensitive head of Keith's cock, so gentle but _sudden_ and _Shiro_ , and Keith came with a pitiful groan and a desperate arch of his spine. Come splashed over his hand and his stomach, dribbled down his thighs and balls, and still it kept coming, in powerful spurts that felt like they were ripped out of him.

Shiro flinched back when the first stripe of come hit his skin, as though snapped out of a trance, and he looked down at the mess on the back of his hand and fingers with an expression Keith couldn't place.

Keith struggled to get his breath back, but when he tried to speak, the words he meant to say didn't come out fast enough.

"Shiro—"

"I." Shiro swallowed. "I have to go."

He wiped his hand on the side of his pants hurriedly and ran out of the simulator before Keith could say another word or even let go of his softening cock, but Keith didn't miss the way Shiro was tenting his pants, or the wet spot slowly forming around the zipper.


End file.
